Problem: Ann and Zoe love ice cream with cherries on top. Ann put $4$ cherries on hers. Ann had $2$ fewer cherries than Zoe. How many cherries did Zoe have?
Solution: ${\text{Ann's cherries}}+{2}={\text{Zoe's cherries}}$ ${4} + {2} =\Box$ $\text{Zoe}$ $\text{Ann}$ $2$ $4$ $4$ $\text{+}$ $2$ $4$ Zoe had ${6}$ cherries.